Reconciliación
by Zelshamada
Summary: [Fic Hyoutei. Shounen ai. AtoBEKAMIo. Dirty Pair. Silver Pair. JirohHiyoshi] Atobe está más enamorado y malhumorado que nunca. Los regulares buscan una solución lógica: reconciliarlo a fuerzas con quien sea que sea su capricho del momento. [IVcap]
1. Teorias

**The Prince of tennis**

"_Reconciliación"_

«-------»

.-

.-

Notas1:

Mi segundo fic oficial de TeniPuri! –Saltito-. Toda una proeza, si me lo preguntan. ¡Que felicidad! nn9! Confetti a Petra.

_Óbvienme:_ Lo crean o no estoy tremendamente agradecida a Dios por permitirme escribir esto! –Razones no me faltan para estarlo-. Ehrm… no sé si haya alguien que se ha leído mis otros fics pero…, ehmmm… creo que mi estilo cambió un poco, y estoy orgullosa de decir que ahora hay más verbos de acción que de introspección –no que muchos pero algo es algo-. Sólo lo digo porque… no sé… creo que ando emocionada! nn.

_Aclaración:_ TeniPuri me pertenece. Inui y Mizuki me pertenecen. Yanagi y Araki me pertenecen. Kimeru y Gackt me pertenecen. Los D-Boys me pertenecen. pnish me pertenece. La Coca-Cola me pertenece. Tu mascota me pertenece. El hermanito de tu vecino me pertenece. La planta al lado de ti me pertenece. El mundo me pertenece. KiraKira me pertenece. Naoya es de Marine _(Eeh!)_ .

**ADVERTENCIA:** Algo _OOC._ Shounen ai.

Dedicación: A _Marineneko_ porque no me faltan razones y porque no necesito una en especial para dedicarte un fic de la Hyoutei (Oh, la simpleza xD).

Espero les guste! De verdad!

.-

.-

**«-------**

.-

.-

**Hyoutei I:** Teorías.

.-

.-

Los regulares de la Hyoutei supieron que las cosas habían cambiado el día que vieron a Atobe sonreír. No fue una sonrisa de superioridad, no una de intimidación, ni siquiera una amargada o que simplemente le gritaba al mundo "es-sencillo-entender-porqué-tengo-un-club-de-fans"; esa había sido una sonrisa sincera, relajada, amable para el mundo, incluso, se podía decir que era una sonrisa sin destinatario, sólo estaba ahí porque deseaba estarlo.

También estuvieron ciertos detalles que no dejaron pasar desapercibidos. Por ejemplo, últimamente había aceptado con pasmosa facilidad entrenar con Hiyoshi y despertaba de una forma menos brusca a Jiroh cuando debía hacerlo -ya no practicaba su puntería con él-. Ohtori no pudo evitar un semblante asombrado cuando notó que había tenido una conversación de más de 30 minutos con su buchou y jamás hablaron de tenis.

Había días en los que hacía estrellas con Gakuto pero, esta vez, no parecía que fueran para provocarlo o para decirle en un lenguaje corporal "deja de saltar y ponte a correr", más bien parecía –para shock de Mukahi- que simplemente no podía controlar hacer una pirueta o dos. Incluso una vez dejó a Kabaji descansar y él mismo se destapó su almuerzo recién comprado. Hasta Taki se llevó una sorpresa de muerte cuando Atobe le regaló un cepillo para el cabello el día que el suyo se rompió.

Pero la prueba máxima del cambio en el emperador de la Hyoutei fue certificada con Oshitari y Shishido cuando notaron, sin podérselo creer, que Atobe dejaba pasar muchos juegos de palabras -bonitas e insultantes- no porque fuera su nueva manera de decirle "miren qué poco me importan sus lenguas pueblerinas" sino porque, para el desconcierto general, Atobe a duras penas parecía notar que le dirigían la palabra.

El mundo _debía_ de estar por acabarse, ésa era la única explicación para todo el raro comportamiento de _Ore-sama_; aunque luego Hiyoshi y Ohtori se tomaron la molestia de refutar la teoría explicando que, al menos científicamente, la Tierra iba a seguir tal cual como estaba (aunque Choutaroh agregó algo que sonó a: "_tal vez si pudiéramos hacerla un lugar mejor…"_).

Por otra parte, también tenían que vivir esos días donde _el buen buchou_ se tomaba un descanso y dejaba a cargo a la parte más oscura y desesperante de Atobe.

En esos días no había sonrisas, ni piruetas, ni absolutamente nada por el estilo. Eran horas _pesadas_ y hasta cierto punto desagradables. Atobe sólo era feliz cuando las 200 personas de su equipo terminaban en el suelo rogando por un descanso. Los regulares odiaban esos días. Después de correr los hacía entrenar como dementes, casi esperando que sus cuerpos se adaptaran rápidamente al nivel de adrenalina que él mismo tenía corriendo por las venas.

Lo cumbre pasaba cuando le quitaba a Shishido su gorra y se la ponía a Gakuto en la cabeza sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Y aunque ambos chicos se quejaran, patearan el piso o le amenazaran en distintas formas la gorra _no_ _podía _ser retirada de la cabeza del chico acróbata; hasta Jiroh, Ohtori y Hiyoshi se lo prohibían cuando hacía el ademán de lanzarla al aire, porque cuando Gakuto se la quitaba las cosas se ponían peor, _mucho peor._

En esos días no había ser viviente que pudiera ganarle al buchou en un enfrentamiento de palabras. Oshitari siempre estaba terriblemente cerca, pero su sentido de supervivencia salía a flote más rápido de lo que él esperaba; Shishido siempre terminaba pasándose desesperadamente las manos por su cabello –sin gorra- tratando de tragarse las ganas asesinas que le invadían. Taki ni siquiera hablaba. Kabaji se movía muchísimo más rápido de lo normal.

Fue justo en éste punto que decidieron hacer otra hipótesis sobre el comportamiento de su buchou: Atobe quería volverlos locos. Ésta nadie pudo refutarla aunque no tenían claro el motivo de la acción. Oshitari y Jiroh habían tratado de buscar la razón pero, aparentemente, el unicornio verde de los sueños de Akutagawa no quería decirles.

Pero luego de días terribles, volvía a llegar un día o dos de felicidad, después volvía el _Ore-sama_ al que todos estaban acostumbrados –sin comportamientos extraños- para luego pasar, nuevamente, dos o tres días de horrible martirio. Luego de esto volvía _Ore-sama_, seguido por el día de felicidad total.

Era un círculo en espiral que todos notaban. Incluso, los miembros titulares de la Hyoutei habían llegado a clasificar cada estado: _Ore-sama_ era el término que describía al Atobe normal de todos los días no-especiales; _Keigo-buchou_ era para el _bueno_, ése que los hacía felices; _Atobe-buchou_ era, sin lugar a dudas, el que más odiaban por tratarlos como si fueran verdaderos peones de trabajo pesado.

Inclusive ya podían predecir antes de que empezara la práctica qué clase de buchou les tocarían en la tarde ya que Atobe había llegado adquirir ciertas manías que _Ore-sama_ no tenía. Por ejemplo, _Keigo-buchou_ revisaba su celular antes y después de la práctica con una mueca que buscaba no ser una sonrisa y, por lo general, tipiaba un mensaje con ligereza. _Atobe-buchou_ también revisaba su teléfono móvil en los mismos momentos sólo que lo hacía gruñendo, con el entrecejo totalmente torcido y con una mueca de enfado en los labios. Escribía un mensaje descargando su estrés en las teclas del teléfono y luego lo lanzaba con furia hasta el final de su casillero.

Kabaji era el más atareado en esos días en los que Atobe-buchou reinaba. Ohtori y Jiroh siempre trataban de hacerle las cosas más fáciles hasta donde podían –hasta donde el sueño vencía-.

Preguntarle a Atobe qué le sucedía estaba totalmente fuera de la discusión por más de Oshitari, Mukahi y Taki trataran de hacerlo por todos los medios que se sabían. Aparentemente, ninguno de los Atobes perdía inteligencia o agudeza para torear y jugar con las preguntas, indirectas y directas como le diera la gana.

Y justo cuando todo el equipo de tenis parecía haberse adaptado a los cambios, el ciclo se rompió. _Keigo-buchou_ dejó de existir y _Atobe-buchou_ a duras penas dejaba salir algunos aires de _Ore-sama_. Las manías se hicieron más obsesivas y Gakuto casi considera cortarse el cabello gracias a todas las miradas horribles que el buchou le mandaba cuando algún cabello se le escapaba de la gorra de Shishido. Jiroh casi no podía dormir debido a toda la tensión que sentía en el aire y por lo general terminaba montándose sobre la persona que estuviera más cercana a él en busca de protección (sorprendentemente, casi siempre terminaba siendo Hiyoshi).

Los chicos pudieron resistir cinco días de la dura y horrorosa tortura que Atobe-buchou insistía en llamar entrenamiento, -hasta Sakaki le daba todo el espacio que deseaba-, pero cuando la segunda semana de horror empezó decidieron que era mejor un suicidio colectivo que un homicidio en masa.

Aquí fue cuando Ohtori planteó la tercera teoría explicativa. Si bien el mundo no iba a explotar –por más que suplicaran que lo hiciera- y Atobe parecía más concentrado en su locura que en volverlos locos a ellos, sólo parecía haber una explicación lógica: "Atobe-buchou está enamorado".

Los primeros segundos, (minutos tal vez, nadie pudo llevar la cuenta) fueron del más puro asombro que hubieran sentido en sus vidas. Luego, vino la negación que no llegaba a ser un pensamiento coherente en sus cabezas –"_¿Que Atobe qué…? ¿Ah…? ¿Atobe…? ¿Enamorado de alguien más que no sea él mismo?"_- y por último les llegó algo parecido a la aceptación: "Puede ser.".

Los encargados de negar la teoría fueron Shishido y Mukahi. Luego de algunos días de buscar pistas y encontrar algunas, con desespero decidieron consultarle al unicornio verde –bueno, Gakuto lo hizo-, y la respuesta de Jiroh les cortó las respiración.

.--Sí lo está –Dijo cuando despertó con toda la seriedad que su rostro adormilado podía mostrar-. Atobe-buchou está pasando por una difícil etapa.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz de Shishido resonó molesta en el cuarto de los regulares mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, un hábito de frustración reprimida que había adquirido ya que últimamente su gorra olía más a Gakuto que a su propio shampoo.

.--¿Le estamos haciendo caso al _unicornio_ de los _sueños_ de _Jiroh_?

.--Él es muy sabio. –Le respondió el propio bello durmiente- Además, estamos siguiendo la teoría de Choutaroh-kun.

Gakuto nunca supo si Jiroh había hecho el comentario porque sabía que lo único que calmaba a Shishido era nombrar a Ohtori de alguna forma o porque simplemente era la verdad. Tal vez, supuso, un poco de ambas.

.--Ahora sólo hay que buscar quién es _esa_ persona.

Para cuando los regulares volvieron a reunirse en su lugar secreto para hablar de su buchou –en realidad se turnaban sus propios hogares- todos estaban sorprendidos.

.--Entonces es que Atobe está peleado con su amante. –Opinó Oshitari como si fuera lo más normal del mundo reunirse para hablar en secreto.

.--Es una explicación. –Aceptó Taki.

.--Gekokujyou da. –Suspiró Hiyoshi inconscientemente al preguntarse _porqué_, si ésta era una reunión de los titulares para sesear su sed de chime, Taki se encontraba con ellos. El de tercer año definitivamente _no_ era un regular y si le preguntaban, a pesar de sonar como un cliché del chibisuke de la Seigaku, aún le faltaba mucho.

Ohtori lucía genuinamente preocupado.

.--Pobre Atobe-buchou… -Le salió en medio de lo que pareció un suspiro, no obstante, luego de sentir las miradas asesinas de todos los demás presentes sonrió un poco y endulzó un poco el tono- Y también pobre de nosotros que sufrimos, claro.

Quien no pudo reprimir un suspiro cansado fue Gakuto, aunque al hablar no se le notaba ningún tipo de cansancio, muy por el contrario, parecía enérgicamente molesto.

.--Pues espero que ya se arreglen las cosas entre Atobe y quien sea con el que se revuelca, ¡ya estoy harto de usar gorra sin ni siquiera saber porqué! ¡Y sobretodo la de él que siempre huele a Ohtori! –Se quejó el pelirrojo apuntando a Shishido con una mano.

La mejor pareja de dobles de la Hyoutei no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse a pesar de que Shishido levantó la voz y el puño inmediatamente.

.--¡Pues ¿qué esperabas! ¡Odio que huela a ti y a ése estúpido shampoo de cerezas que usas! ¡¡Además, las cintas de cabello que me prestas tienen el perfume de Oshitari y yo no me he quejado!

.--¡¡Pues me das más razones para quejarme porque terminan con tu aroma! ¡Y lo odio!

.--¡Te voy a…! –Shishido apretó los dientes.

.--¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Bostezo- ¿Contra quién es que juego?

.--…Gekokujyou…

.--¡Chicos, chicos! –Les llamó la atención Taki alzando los brazos a sus distintas direcciones- ¡Cálmense! Recuerden para qué estamos aquí.

Soltando una especie de gruñido Oshitari estuvo de acuerdo.

.--Debemos buscar una solución a todo éste problema para volver a la normalidad. Sinceramente, ya me harté de las torturas de _Atobe-buchou_ tanto como las sorpresas que nos regala _Keigo-buchou_ cuando está excesivamente feliz. No me importaría tener a _Ore-sama_ con gotas de _Keigo-buchou_, así que hay que hacer algo pronto.

Aparentemente, todo el discurso sirvió para que tanto Ryou como Gakuto se calmaran un poco no sin antes dedicarse miradas de furia.

.--Supongo… -Empezó Ohtori en un tono suave- que siempre podemos tratar de ayudar a que Atobe-buchou se arregle con su… ehrm… pareja.

Aunque pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Hiyoshi tomó la palabra cruzándose de brazos.

.--Odio meterme en la vida de otra persona.

.--Pero Hiyoshi-kun –Siguió Taki sonrientemente y un poco más inclinado hacia el menor de lo que debería-, _esto_ te incumbe a ti también. ¡Todo tu lindo cuerpo queda tan cansado después de tanta práctica!

Todos vieron como las mejillas del castaño se encendieron y oyeron cómo tragaba saliva pesadamente; también observaron muy divertidos los movimientos torpes de escape que el de segundo año trataba de hacer.

.--A-ja… -Sólo pudo decir pegándose inconcientemente hacia Jiroh que descansaba al otro lado del sofá.

.--Entonces, -Continuó Ohtori sonriendo divertido por la situación- ¿sólo debemos buscar a la pareja de Atobe-buchou y pedirle que se reconcilien?

.--El problema está en cómo encontrar el amante de Atobe si no tenemos ninguna pista. –Le respondió Oshitari calmadamente con el acento que le caracterizaba.- También debemos cuidar que Atobe no se entere.

.--Mmmh… -Meditó Shishido llevándose una meno a la barbilla- Lo que necesitamos es prestar más atención afuera de las canchas. –Luego soltó un gruñido- ¡Ya quiero que esto se acabe! Yo también estoy harto de todos los cambios de humor que tiene el bastardo ese.

.--A mí me gusta Keigo-buchou. –Opinó la voz de Jiroh sorprendentemente despierta.

.--Jiroh, -Empezó Gakuto buscando meterse un poco con el chico; siempre era divertido cuando estaba despierto- a ti te gusta Atobe como sea; es más, apuesto a que te gusta más que nadie.

.--Claro que no, Gakuto. –Le reclamó el chico dormilón con lo que pareció una voz caprichosamente tierna- A mí no me gusta _Atobe-buchou_, él me asusta. Además, quien más me gusta es Wakashi-kun, ¿ne?

Todos notaron con asombro como Jiroh volteaba a ver sonrientemente a un muy sonrojado y casi atragantado Hiyoshi. El pobre chico parecía petrificado y como los ojos a puntos de salirse. No era difícil adivinar que la declaración de su senpai lo había tomado por sorpresa.

.--¡Bueno! –Suspiró Taki pesadamente- Ya tomaron al que mejor se veía de todos ustedes. Aparentemente soy el único que no tiene pareja.

Aunque Hiyoshi tomó aire para decir algo las palabras se devolvieron en su garganta en el peor momento, casi atragantándolo de nuevo.

.--Bueno, Taki-senpai –Empezó Ohtori sonriendo tiernamente-, creo que Kabaji-kun tampoco tiene pareja.

Con la mención del sirviente personal de Atobe –en cualquier versión- se dieron cuenta de un muy _importantísimo_ detalle: Kabaji no había asistido a la reunión.

De hecho, recordó Yuuchi desde su puesto, Kabaji se había comportado muy extraño desde que se había planteado la tercera hipótesis. Sus 'usu' casi no se escuchaban cuando daban ideas de cómo refutar la teoría del amor.

Rápidamente, su cerebro sumó un dos más dos metafórico. Kabaji faltó a la reunión basada en la hipótesis menos alocada. Kabaji _es_ el sirviente de Atobe Keigo. Kabaji le hacía todos los caprichos a Atobe acompañándolo para todos los rincones del mundo. Kabaji _debía saber_ cuál amante estaban buscando.

Pronto, tenía todo un plan armado y no tardó en explicárselo a sus compañeros. No bien hubo cerrado la boca notó como todos estaban de acuerdo con su idea.

Y todos se retiraron a sus casas con una clara idea en sus mentes: Mañana Kabaji Munehiro no se les escaparía. _No lo permitirían._

-

-

**.-------»**

-

-

**Fin del capítulo I.**

-

-

_Notas:_

Primer capítulo! Qué tal quedó? n.n Qué les parece?

Bien, no sé si logré captar parte de la esencia de los regulares de la Hyoutei; debo admitir que el equipo me cuesta un poco aunque me encanta, supongo que debería limitarme a la Seigaku y a la St. Rudolph que al menos siento que conozco un poco, pero, no sé, el hechizo de la Hyoutei es imposible de evadir. Advierto Que el que más me cuesta es Taki porque… ehrm… n.nU No me he leído el manga, así que no esperen la mejor interpretación.

Bien, puede ser que quedara un poco aburrido y lo lamento. La verdad iba a ser un one-short pero cuando llegué a las 55 páginas me _planteé_ la _posibilidad_ de que _tal vez_ sería muy largo… n.nU Así que preferí cortarlo. En pocas palabras gran parte del fic está escrito, así que roguemos que no me tarde mucho, eh?

Notarán que todavía no se sea nada del amante de Atobe, jeje, disculpen, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo. Me pregunto si podrán adivinarlo… uhhmmm… como única pista puedo decir que no es una pareja común, sin embargo, es TOTALMENTE adictiva una vez empiezas con ella. Creo que es mi pareja favorita de TeniPuri, y eso _es_ decir mucho. Usen su imaginación.

Largas notas para decir pocas cosas, mmmh, me siento como el cliché de Shinji. No obstante, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! En verdad, ojalá! Sinceramente, éste no es el mejor fic del año, pero estoy tan feliz de por fin publicar algo que creo que lo estoy releyendo de una forma muy poco objetiva n.nU. Discúlpenme.

Cualquier cosa que necesiten, mi e-mail está a la orden: zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com; también es mi MSN, para quien guste.

¡Espero que les esté gustando!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	2. Adivinanzas

**The Prince of tennis**

"_Reconciliación"_

«-------»

.-

.-

Notas1:

**Perdonen** el retrazo! Mis excusas son toooodas personales, por lo que sé que fue irresponsable de mi parte dejar pasar la actualización. Sinceramente: perdónenme. Especialmente, Takumi Aiosami lamento no haberlo subido el domingo pasado. Gomen.

Y a pesar de todo, gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron con tanto cariño el primer capítulo: **Marineneko, Gilraen, Dark Angelus, FalseMoon, Takumi Aiosami, La muchacha de ojos tristes** y **Ayacrawford-Reichan**. Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes! Me dieron muchísimo ánimo! (Vamos, si me emociono al releer). También gracias a todos aquellos que leen, pero no dejan comentarios. n.n Gracias por su tiempo!

Ejem! Aquí vamos. Espero les guste.

**Advertencia:** Shounen-ai. _Dirty Pair. Destiny Pair_ (BeKami. Oh, Yeah!).

.-

.-

«-------

.-

.-

**Hyoutei II:** Adivinanzas

.-

.-

Cuando Ohtori y Shishido aseguraron poder llevar a Kabaji hasta la parte de atrás del depósito de pelotas, Gakuto tuvo la certeza de que le había tocado la mejor parte del plan: esperarlos con Yuushi.

Mientras su lengua y la de su pareja de dobles se acariciaban mutuamente, no pudo dejar de pensar que la peor parte del plan se la había llevado Jiroh: Entretener a _Atobe-buchou_ un buen rato. Habían estado de acuerdo que elegirían por votación quién llevaría acabo esa tarea. Cuando Jiroh ganó no hizo ningún comentario de protesta (sólo tal vez un extraño sonido de "_zzzz"_ entre sueños). Hiyoshi, aparentando sólo sentir pena por su senpai, se ofreció para acompañarlo en la proeza. Taki no se quedó atrás para decir que él también era muy valiente y que no dejaría que su _querido_ kouhai se quedara solo en la batalla. Por más que Hiyoshi peleó, no logró sacarse de encima a ninguno de los dos chicos del tercer año.

Mas, en realidad, el recuerdo del evento duró muy poco en su cabeza, debido a que Yuushi se estaba haciendo cargo de que olvidara absolutamente todo y sólo se dedicara a besar y a ser besado. Algo nada difícil, si le preguntaban. El simple acto de ser besado por el peliazul lo llenaba de una energía indescriptible.

Pero la puerta se abrió y antes de que Shishido lanzara la peor grosería que se sabía, ellos se separaron buscando ser no ser disimulados. Gakuto se arregló rebuscadamente la gorra de Shishido sólo para oír el gruñido de su dueño.

.--Mmh. Lamento que te hayamos traído aquí casi obligado Kabaji-kun, pero en verdad estamos preocupados. –Le explicó Ohtori a su compañero de equipo una vez su hubo sentado en la única banca que había en el oscuro depósito.

.--La verdad es, Kabaji –Siguió Oshitari haciendo uso de ademanes lentos, casi seductores, para atraer la atención del grandulón e irlo persuadiendo con sus palabras. Sabía que traspasar la barrera de lealtad que el menor tenía hacia Atobe iba a ser un trabajo difícil.-, que, aunque no lo creas, estamos preocupados por Atobe. El pobre se ve muy estresado últimamente, ¿no lo crees?

.--Usu.

.--Puedes dejar de usar formalismos con nosotros. –Le dijo Mukahi en medio de una media sonrisa que buscaba comodidad.

.--Usu.

.--O tal vez no… como quieras. –Rodó sus ojos.

.--Kabaji-kun –Continuó Oshitari tomando de los hombros a su interlocutor con familiaridad-, nosotros queremos que Atobe sea feliz. No vamos a mentirte diciendo que somos totalmente altruistas, pero tú sabes que si Atobe está de buen humor, _el resto del mundo_ lo está también. Sólo queremos hacer las cosas mejores.

.--Y sabemos como hacerlo –Habló Shishido por primera vez aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por evitarlo, pero era obvio que la otra pareja necesitaba ayuda para que Kabaji les diera la información necesaria-. En éste punto negar que Atobe tiene un amorío con alguien sería bastante estúpido.

Shishido no se movió de su puesto con la espalda recargada a la pared para hablar. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos esperando parecer relajado, no obstante, podía sentir la fuerte mirada del moreno menor sobre él.

.--Usu.

Con tan franca respuesta el chico que _debería_ estar usando _su_ gorra azul bufó con fuerza. Aquel niño era desesperante; ¿cómo Atobe había logrado llevarse tan bien con él?

Aunque Oshitari había tomado aire y preparado su siguiente discurso, Choutaroh tomó la palabra de manera indirecta. Dando un paso al frente, tomó las manos de Kabaji entre las suyas –aunque eran más pequeñas- y se agachó hasta estar a su medida. Con una cálida sonrisa, empezó a hablarse mirándole siempre a los ojos. Yuushi notó como Ohtori no buscaba ser amenazaste, sino por el contrario, hablarle con calidez.

.--Kabaji-kun, nosotros sabemos lo que es pasar por malos momentos en relaciones y, aunque nadie debería de meterse en los problemas personales de otras personas, también sabemos que Atobe-san es muy orgulloso como para hacer alguna cosas por sí mismo. –Suspiró cansadamente- Estas semanas han sido muy pesadas para todos; merecemos un descanso.

Los otros tres titulares de tercer año se reunieron atrás de Ohtori poniendo semblantes de aceptación a todo lo que el chico de claros cabellos decía. Era una forma más bonita de decir lo que ellos mismos sentían.

.--Atobe-san parece estar más desanimado que nunca –Continuó el chico de segundo año mirando hacia el suelo, casi parecía estar reflexionando en voz alta-, extraño al buchou que nos comprendía y apoyaba en su muy excéntrica manera. Atobe-san merece ser feliz de nuevo.

Choutaroh volvió a alzar la vista para observar fijamente a Kabaji, y ésta vez el moreno no dijo absolutamente nada. Oshitari supo que era buena señal.

.--Tú también mereces descansar, Kabaji-kun –Ohtori usaba un tono genuinamente preocupado-. Atobe-san te ha encargado muchas cosas y no has tenido tiempo para nada más. ¿Has podido dormir bien? ¿Qué hay si toda ésta situación afecta nuestro tenis? Eso nos haría a todos todavía más tristes y a Atobe-san mucho más molesto.

Fue en ése momento que Gakuto pudo ver bien a Kabaji; no, no sólo _verlo_, pudo detallarlo, y supo exactamente a qué se refería Ohtori cuando le decía que merecía un descanso. Los ojos de Kabaji mostraban un brillo extraño que jamás había visto en sus pupilas: cansancio y desánimo. También notó las ojeras que de alguna manera disimulaban su reinado en el semblante del chico. Sus hombros ya no estaban rígidos como siempre, sino decaídos en un ángulo extraño. Si Mukahi se sentía cansado y explotado, sintió lástima por cómo se estaría sintiendo el por siempre leal Kabaji.

Sin ocultar su propio cansancio, el pelirrojo también avanzó hasta su kouhai y la palmeó el hombro mientras que una sonrisa desinteresada adornaba su rostro.

.--¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudas?

Kabaji paseó su mirada por todos los presentes en el pequeño cuarto. Oshitari lo observaba por encima de sus lentes sin lucir para nada engreído, por el contrario, dejaba escapar claras señales de agotamiento y las grandes ganas que tenía de que todo el martirio terminara de una vez por todas. Shishido, por otra parte, estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con el entrecejo fruncido como siempre y la mirada encendida con algo que Kabaji no supo comprender al primer segundo; luego, supo que la mirada de su senpai ardía con preocupación, sus brazos fuertemente cruzados y el cabello despeinado hablaban de su frustración.

Observó la sonrisa cálida de Ohtori y terminó en los ojos sinceros y alegremente cansados de Mukahi. Luego recordó todo lo que le preocupaban los ojos vacíos y tristes de _Atobe-buchou._ En ése momento tomó la decisión que tanto esperaban.

.--De acuerdo –Dijo con voz clara-, los ayudaré a buscar al chico de Atobe-sama.

Shishido saltó un poco cuando oyó a Kabaji juntar más de dos sílabas en una oración. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, el chico podía llegar a causarle cierto temor debido a lo grande y fuerte que era; más de una vez había soñado con que Kabaji lo perseguía por toda la escuela gritando: "¡Te comeré, Shishido-senpaiiiiiiii!". No obstante, la revelación que le hizo descruzarse de brazos fue que, aparentemente, el famoso amante de Atobe era realmente un _Él_.

Bueno, después recordó calmándose totalmente, el desgraciado ese tenía un sentido de la moda demasiado raro como para ser considerado heterosexual en la sociedad actual (y eso ya era mucho decir para Shishido). Además, hizo memoria, jamás su buchou se había llegado a mostrar incómodo ante alguna muestra de cariño entre las dos parejas formales en los regulares. ¿Cuántas veces Atobe no lo había visto besarse con Choutaroh cuando creían que estaban solos en los vestidores?

.--Tiene sentido. –Dijo en voz muy baja.

Cinco minutos después, los cinco chicos estaban montados en la limosina más grande que poseía Oshitari en su repertorio; contaba con los puestos justos para los ocho regulares y una pequeña nevera en una esquina. Lo más sorprendente del camino hacia la dirección que Kabaji muy amablemente brindaba (aunque Shishido lo miraba casi con recelo) fue toparse con Hiyoshi, Taki y Jiroh caminando fuera de la escuela sin presentar mayores síntomas de agresión física. Aparentemente, las cosas con Atobe habían ido muy bien.

Aunque Yuushi pensaba dejarlos fuera de la limosina, algo dentro de su corazón se removió creando un sentimiento de compasión hacia Hiyoshi que no pudo evitar. El chico venía cargando a un dormido y sonriente Jiroh en su espalda junto con su bolso y tratando de despegarse todo lo posible de Taki que cada vez insistía más y más en pegarse a él. Cuando mandó de detener la limosina y los invitó a subir, se aseguró de brindarle agua a su kouhai con simpatía.

.--¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó el bello durmiente una vez se dio cuenta que su cómodo colchón había sido cambiado por la tela sintética del asiento de un auto.

.--A las canchas de tenis callejero. –Respondió Shishido con los ojos cerrados y su mano izquierda sospechosamente cerca de la pierna de Ohtori.

Taki alzó una ceja ante la respuesta: ¿El amante de Atobe iba a jugar tenis callejero? _¿En serio?_

.--¿Qué tal estuvo Atobe-buchou? –Preguntó Gakuto con una sonrisa torcida adornando su burlón rostro.

.--Difícil –Respondió Hiyoshi con sinceridad-, pero manejable y posible. Gekokujyou da.

.--Waah –Se quejó Jiroh antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido sobre su asiento-. Yo quería sentarme al lado de Wakashi-kun.

Todos voltearon la mirada hacia Hiyoshi. Resultaba tremendamente divertido verlo sonrojarse y atragantarse. El gruñido molesto de Taki fue lo último que se oyó dentro de la limosina hasta que llegó a su destino.

.--Bien –Sonrió Choutaroh con nerviosismo-, ahora que llegamos ¿qué debemos hacer?

.--Traer al amante de Atobe hasta aquí. –Respondió Oshitari cruzando la pierna y cerrado los ojos con elegancia- Por la fuerza si es necesario. Aparentemente todo éste asunto de ser amantes lo llevan en secreto, así que dudo mucho que lo convenzamos de hablar con Atobe en público.

.--Bueno, -Apuntó Taki- seguramente tampoco le gustará que lo raptemos…

.--Da igual. –Respondió Gakuto con muchas ganas de salir de la limosina- La cosa es que venga, lo llevamos a dar un paseo, hacemos que Ohtori suplique por nosotros y luego lo vestimos en un traje de cuero y lo dejamos al frente de la mansión de Atobe para que se reconcilien.

Shishido no pudo evitar fruncir aún más el entrecejo.

.--¿_Ése_ es tu plan? ¿Siempre ha sido ese? –Le preguntó a Oshitari, quien, por cierto, no se dio por aludido.

.--Así que ya saben, corderos, traigan aquí al chico. Mmh, no te ofendas Ohtori pero en el plan original, tú, Taki y Hiyoshi son los que van a raptarlo. –Explicó el peliazul con su voz calmada de siempre- Es mejor que vean a los más tranquilos que a los que saben que son rebuscados miembros de la Hyoutei.

.--Gekokujyou.

.--Tú tampoco te ofendas Hiyoshi, sabes a lo que me refiero. Mejor que vean a los menos sospechosos- Cerró los ojos para seguir hablando-; lo que me lleva a decir que Kabaji-kun no podrá acompañarlos. La operación debe ser rápida y sin distracciones. –Volvió a abrir los ojos sonriendo- Confiamos en ustedes.

Aunque a Shishido le hubiera gustado decir algo por Choutaroh ("¡Pero él no va a rogar nada, maniáticos!"), las miradas decididas de todos lo hicieron pensar en la complicada tarea que quería llevar acabo.

Así fue como solemnemente Gakuto se volvió hasta Kabaji y preguntó lo que, en realidad, a todos querían saber:

.--¿Y? –Le dijo- ¿Quién es el amante de Atobe?

Sin disimulo alguno todos voltearon sus cabezas hasta Kabaji; incluso Jiroh se despertó en el momento adecuado para que sus ojos resplandecieran con ansiedad.

.--De otro equipo.

Ante la seca respuesta la reacción general fue arrugar el semblante y dejar escapar la respiración que no sabían que tenían retenida. Ohtori fue el que habló, nuevamente, por todos.

.--Eso ya lo sabíamos, Kabaji-kun, pero ¿de qué otro equipo? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona?

.--Escuela rival. –Fue lo último que dijo y toda su esencia dio a entender que no diría nada más por mucho que intentaran.

Por lo que a Choutaroh, Taki y Hiyoshi no les quedó más remedio que bajarse de la limosina y lanzarse escaleras arriba sin mucha información sobre su victima. Ohtori era el único que iba sonriendo nerviosamente entre ambos chicos; la despedida de Jiroh ("_no toques a mi Wakashi-kun"_) había vuelto aún más tensa la situación. Incluso le hacía gracia que alguien llamara por su nombre a su compañero de año cuando no conocía a nadie que no le dijera 'Hiyoshi' por pura costumbre.

Para cuando por fin pudieron llegar a la cima de la gran escalera que llevaba a las canchas de tenis, no resistieron la tentación de mirar hacia abajo donde la limosina les esperaba. Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que los demás miembros del equipo se había bajado del transporte y ahora los observaban con lo que parecían ser binoculares. Ohtori no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida saliera a flote al ver la insistencia de Jiroh-senpai por mantener a Hiyoshi vigilado. Tampoco evitó saludar a su Shishido-senpai con la mano, recibiendo un saludo parecido de vuelta.

Cuando por fin volvieron a dar media vuelta y se enfrentaron a las canchas, supieron que toda la información dada por Kabaji no les servía para absolutamente nada.

Las canchas de singles estaban totalmente vacías, y sólo una de dobles estaba siendo utilizada. Para su sorpresa, los cuatro miembros reunidos eran de distintos equipos cada uno y, si la memoria de Taki no funcionaba mal, había uno de la Yamabuki, uno de la St. Rudolph, uno de la Fudomine y otro de la Seigaku.

Y no solamente estaban vacíos de información, sino que además parecían haber llegado en un muy mal momento del juego. El chico de la Fudomine, que estaba jugando con el de la St. Rudolph, parecía una verdadera fiera salvaje mientras le lanzaba gritos incomprensibles a su muy calmado y sonriente rival, quien era el chico Yamabuki el cual jugaba en el mismo lado que el de la Seigaku. Y ninguno de los tres miembros de la Hyoutei podía negar que la pelea se notaba muy tensa y seria, al menos de parte del Fodomine.

Aunque ninguno de los secuestradores tenía planeado intervenir por el momento, supieron que no les quedaba otra opción cuando tanto el de la St. Rudolph –que, Ohtori estaba seguro, se llamaba Fuji Yuuta- como el de la Seigaku –Momoshiro Takeshi- voltearon a verlos aparentemente aburridos de ver a los otros dos pelear. Tenían que actuar rápido o se acabaría el elemento sorpresa.

Procesando muy rápidamente la poca información que Kabaji les dio, de manera unánime se voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el pelinegro de la Seigaku. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: ¿qué más escuela rival que la Seigaku?

Sin decir una palabra, Taki, Hiyoshi y Ohtori hicieron uso de su rapidez y su fuerza para ir por Momoshiro a pesar de sus gritos y sus intentos por escapar. El chico era realmente fuerte y les costó bastante poderlo cargar para llevárselo; y no sólo eso, en el peor de los momentos de la lucha interna, el celular de Choutaroh sonó y con una rápida mirada leyó que la llamada provenía del celular de Mukahi. Haciendo piruetas dignas de alguien con muñecas rápidas, el chico de segundo año atendió su celular y siguió tratando de calmar al de la Seigaku quien seguía gritando y tratando de escapar.

.--¿Sí? –Respondió Choutaroh sosteniendo su teléfono con su hombro y su oído.

.--_Mmmh… ¿Ohtori-kun, te cuento algo gracioso?_ –Le dijo la voz del pelirrojo acróbata desde el otro lado de la línea.

.--¡¡¿Qué hacen?!! ¡¡Suéltenme maniáticos!! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza?! ¡¡Que me suelten!!

.--Uhm. ¿Q-qué, Mukahi-senpai?

.--_El que llevan medio arrastrando ahí, ése que está luchando por soltarse… Momoshiro-kun, ¿verdad?_

.--¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó Ohtori bruscamente aunque debido al momento no le importó. Mukahi le hacía gastar segundos valiosos a si como concentración.

.--**¡¡Suéltenme!!**

.--_¡Pues él no es a quien buscamos! Jeje. Kabaji dice que no tiene cabello tan oscuro. No dice más. Busca a otro._

.--¡Demonios! –Dijo Choutaroh mientras que soltaba a Momoshiro del poco agarre por el cual era preso de su parte y luego se dirigía a los otros dos- No es Momoshiro-kun; no tiene el cabello oscuro.

Rápidamente los otros dos chicos dejaron caer a Momo en el suelo sin ninguna clase de delicadeza; el de la Seigaku los había pateado lo suficiente como para preocuparse porque su aterrizaje fuera suave. Sin decir una palabra voltearon a ver a los otros tres chicos que estaban en la cancha. Al parecer estaban asombrados por el acto pasado y parecían petrificados sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Probablemente, la rapidez de las cosas no les había dejado mucho tiempo para pensar.

Aunque Hiyoshi y Taki empezaron a caminar hacia su siguiente objetivo, Choutaroh se volteó hacia el pobre Momo en el suelo e hizo una leve inclinación con el cuerpo y el celular todavía abierto en su mano.

.--Lamentamos muchísimo los inconvenientes. –Se disculpó sinceramente.

Para cuando volteó, sus otros dos compañeros ya tenían casi remolcado al pobre Yuuta. Ésta vez no fue tan fácil como fue con Momoshiro (si es que se le podía llamar 'fácil'), ya que los otros dos chicos - Kamio Akira y el que llamaban _Lucky_ Sengoku, si no se equivocaba- habían salido de su estado de ensueño y empezaron a defender a su compañero de cancha. Ohtori fue el encargado de tratar de alejar a los dos de coloridas cabezas para dejar a Hiyoshi y a Taki envueltos en otra pelea interna, ésta vez con Yuuta. Lo positivo era que el Fuji no era tan grande como Momo.

Y cuando pensaba que por fin lograrían llegar hasta las escaleras del celular abierto de Gakuto se escuchó un grito que clamaba atención.

.--¡¡Suéltenme, bastardos!!

.--¿Y ahora qué, Mukahi-senpai?

.--_No es el hermano de Fuji de la Seigaku. ¡Bah! ¡Óyelo tú mismo!_

Aparentemente el teléfono fue cambiado de mano o llevado muy cerca de la boca de Kabaji-kun, porque en seguida se escuchó su hermética voz.

.--_Tiene el cabello como el fuego._

Ohtori sólo suspiró cansado y le hizo señas a sus dos compañeros. Nuevamente, lanzaron a su pobre victima al suelo.

.--¡Malditos! –Rugieron tanto Yuuta como Momoshiro levantándose del suelo dispuestos a dar toda la pelea que fuera necesaria.

.--¿Están dementes? –Preguntó Kamio con las mejillas coloreadas tanto de rabia como de agitación.

.--No te preocupes, _Ritmo-kun_ –Le dijo Sengoku al de la Fudomine en medio de lo que parecía un sonrisa-, yo te defenderé de cualquier cosa que estos patanes estén buscando.

.--¡¿Qué?! ¿¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme así?? ¡¡¿Cuánto más quieres que te grite que dejes de tratarme así?!!

Aprovechando la distracción entre las últimas dos víctimas que le quedaban, Hiyoshi y Taki se apresuraron sobre Sengoku rogando que ésta vez no le salieran con que Kabaji dijo una nueva pista. Ohtori, por otro lado, sólo ayudó a bloquearle el paso a Momo y a volver a atender el teléfono. Escuchó de fondo como Yuuta lograba llegar hasta Taki. Muchos gritos que ponían en duda la salud metal de ellos decoraban el aire y Momoshiro seguía intentando pasarlo. Que bueno que siempre había sido más alto y fuerte de lo normal.

.--_¡Choutaroh!_ –Para su alegría, era la voz de Shishido- _¡Suelten al chico de la suerte! ¡Vayan por Kamio Akira!_

Y antes de que Ohtori pudiera responderle a Ryou, Momoshiro gritó exactamente lo mismo que él había oído por el teléfono.

.--¡Quieren a Kamio!

Para cuando Ohtori volteó a ver como estaban sus amigos, la situación empezó a volverse aún más bizarra de lo que de por sí era.

.--¡¡CÁLMENSE TODOS!! –Gritó el pelirrojo de la Fudomine haciendo que todas las peleas entre Hiyoshi, Taki, Yuuta, Sengoku, Momo y Ohtori se detuvieran. Los chicos Hyoutei pudieron reconocer el ligero aire de _Ore-sama_ en la expresión de Kamio- ¿Qué demonios pasa? –Acentuó más su entrecejo mostrando toda la rabia que sentía- Si Atobe los envió por alguna idiotez de las de él, déjenme decirles que…

A pesar de que todos lo habían visto jugar en alguna ocasión y sabían de su rapidez corporal, ni Sengoku, ni Momo, ni Yuuta pudieron describir cómo fue que Kabaji salió de alguna parte, con mucha facilidad cargó a Kamio como su fuera un muñequito de papel (aunque todos sabían que el chico no pesaba mucho) y, a pesar de los gritos y el pataleo, se lo llevó a una gran velocidad escaleras abajo. En medio de todos los gritos se pudo escuchar uno muy claro de Kamio: "¡Llamen a Shinji y pídanle que me cubra!".

Dos segundos más tarde, el primero en reaccionar fue Sengoku luciendo un semblante molesto y totalmente carente de sonrisa. Nadie nunca lo había visto así antes, pero cuando a penas abría la boca para reclamar, la voz de Shishido resonó de tal forma que se oyó perfectamente aunque nadie tuviera puesto el celular en el oído.

.--_¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¡Muévanse!!_

Y así de simple los tres Hyoutei salieron corriendo, no sin antes que Choutaroh pudiera voltearse, inclinarse, pedir perdón por las molestias, recordarles que debían pasarle un mensaje al amigo de Kamio-kun y asegurarles que el pelirrojo iba a estar bien.

.-

.-

.-------»

--

--

**Fin del capítulo II.**

--

--

_Aclaraciones:_

Así que ya saben quién es. Ahora bien, puedo decir –fangirlismo aparte durante unos minutos- que eso de _Destiny Pair_ es el nombre de una comunidad se fics **Bekami** así que… XP tal vez por eso no es ni remotamente conocido el término. No he leído ningún Ato**BeKami**o en español, pero Dios sabe que hay fics geniales en inglés. n.n Si hay interesado, con _muchísimo_ gusto empiezo a dar direcciones! xDD ¡Esta pareja necesita más fans! (En serio, es simplemente _enviciante_).

Casi todos –menos Marine, que ya sabía XP- apostaban por la _Tango Pair_ y la verdad, jamás entendí bien porque! n.nU Si pensaban en Sanada por la gorra, ¿por qué Atobe la cambiaría de dueño? ¿No sería mejor que la hubiese cortado o algo así? o.oU No sé. xDD Todos querían esa, pero he aquí un secreto: yo todavía no conozco a Sanada en al anime! n.nUU Muy humildemente digo que voy a penas por la Jyousei.

Con relación a **Taki Haginosuke**. Él, en al anime, es un personaje a duras penas dibujado: Shishido lo vence cuando quiere volver a entrar al equipo, sacándolo de los regulares y toda la cosa. Tengo entendido que es mucho más trabajado en el manga –oh, la ignorancia-. Si bien personalmente no creo tener manejo del personaje, me parece una parte importante del equipo, _es_ de la Hyoutei y fue regular durante algún tiempo, así que me lo sitúo como un Inui o Momo: infaltable.

-

_Notas:_

Waaaah! n.n Qué tal? Les gustó? Kamio Akira ha llegado haciendo escándalo; ¿no es lindo? Por otra parte, no crean que Kabaji es tonto o algo así, para nada en realidad. Ciertamente es un personaje simple, pero muy rico de por sí solo. Ohtori le habla así para convencerlo, porque es como si le hablara a un niño. n.nUU Sólo quería decirlo.

En verdad espero que les haya gustado y no los haya defraudado. xDD Síe, la pareja es rara –yo lo dije!-, sin embargo, espero que le den una pequeña oportunidad! n.n Porque, créanme, es simplemente genial (Oh, el favoritismo).

Espero no haberlos decepcionado y hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Mi e-mail está en el primer capítulo, igualmente disponible para lo que gusten. Disculpen el retrazo de nuevo.

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada


	3. Sangre

**The Prince of tennis**

"_Reconciliación"_

«-------»

.-

.-

_Notas1:_

Tercer capítulo! n.n Esta vez no me tardé tanto, ne?

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo para escribir un comentario; ¡son el pan de mis ánimo, lo juro! **Aiosami** (xD Muy ingenioso tu plan para descubrir la pareja), **Ayacrawford-Reichan, Marineneko** (;-;U Gracias, Mari-Tuti! Me haces tan feliz!)**, FalseMoon, Maru BlackSG hell, La muchacha de ojos tristes** y **AGUILA FANEL**; ¡gracias por todo! También gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer!

**Advertencia:** Shounen-ai: _Destiny Pair_ (Bekami). _Dirty Pair. Silver Pair._

Veamos, veamos… Espero les agrade.

.-

.-

«--------

.-

.-

**Hyoutei III:** Sangre

.-

.-

Para cuando Ohtori llegó nuevamente a la limosina reconoció que tanto Momoshiro, como Yuuta y Sengoku eran bastante rápidos; casi no salía ileso de la escapada.

El auto se puso en marcha no bien se hubo cerrado la puerta haciendo que todos los regulares adentro quedaron muy mal acomodados y un muy molesto Kamio Akira adornaba el centro del suelo de madera.

--¡¿Por qué coño no simplemente dijiste el nombre desde el principio, eh?! –Preguntó Taki visiblemente alterado y golpeado a un muy tranquilo Kabaji.

--¡Vamos, Taki! No te alteres, no te alteres. –Le dijo Gakuto casi cantando- Esta es una demostración de la sangre Hyoutei que corre por las venas de nuestro muy querido Kabaji-kun.

--¿Sangre Hyoutei? –Preguntó Ohtori apenas recuperando el aliento.

--Sí –Les sonrió el pelirrojo acróbata-. Significa que le gusta joder a la gente.

Hiyoshi dejó escapar un gruñido por todos.

--¡¡¡¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?!!!

Debido al grito, todos hicieron volar sus ojos hasta el revoltoso chico de la Fudomine que, para sorpresa de los tres últimos en montarse en la limosina, tenía las muñecas atadas con una venda blanca lo que le impedía moverse libremente. Para total desagrado de Kamio, todos los titulares de la Hyoutei lo observaban larga y concentradamente, tanto, que Hiyoshi a duras penas notó como Jiroh se acostaba en sus piernas para ver a Kamio aún más cerca.

_"Genial. Terminé siendo la atracción del circo; justo lo que toda mi vida he deseado."_ pensó Kamio con rabia.

Repentinamente, Gakuto chasqueó los dedos mientras sonreía.

--¡Ahora sí recordé todo sobre ti! –Le sonrió a Kamio con lo que parecía ser simpatía- Tú eres el chico veloz de la Fudomine. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Aunque el comentario casi hizo hacer sentir bien al secuestrado, lo que siguió después lo hizo volver a llenarse de mal humor.

--Vencerlos fue pan comido. Bueno, menos para Shishido…

--¡Nadie te pidió que hablaras! –Para sorpresa de todos, el titular más temperamental de Hyoutei y el chico de la Fudomine se sincronizaron de una manera asombrosa.

Ignorando olímpicamente el comentario, Mukahi inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Kamio.

--¡Ya entiendo porqué Atobe me hace usar esa ridícula gorra! –Exclamó sentándose correctamente en el asiento- ¡No le gusta recordar tu cabello rojo al ver el mío! –Arrugó el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Aunque no sé cómo puede compararlos cuando claramente son de tonos distintos…

Durante algunos segundos nadie dijo palabra alguna, excepto la queja en forma de gruñido que Taki le lanzó a Jiroh por estar sobre Hiyoshi con demasiada confianza. Pero Kamio no era un joven paciente; nunca lo sería.

--Jamás creí que también ustedes fueran plebeyos de Atobe. –Les dijo con rabia- ¿Qué les está mandando a hacer?

--Retracta eso de _'plebeyos de Atobe'_ porque no lo somos. –Le dijo Jiroh con aire calmado, aparentemente el sueño empezaba a ganar la batalla dentro de él.

--¡Es verdad! –Le gritó Shishido.

--¡Usu!

Todos prefirieron ignorar el último comentario.

--A decir verdad, Kamio-kun –Empezó Oshitari cruzándose de piernas-, Atobe no sabe que ya sabemos que tú eres su amante –Una milésima de segundo después, las mejillas de Akira buscaban ser aún más rojas que su cabello-, por consiguiente, no sabe que te hemos traído con nosotros.

--_Secuestrado._ –Corrigió Kamio siseando todavía sonrojado de vergüenza.

--Mmh¿será porque es muy rápido? –Preguntó Gakuto, aunque nadie lo entendió- Es decir¿Kamio-kun también se moverá rápido en la cama y a Atobe le gusta eso?

Durante un segundo, Choutaroh y Hiyoshi estuvieron casi seguros de que el chico Fudomine se desmayaría ahí mismo con toda la cara roja.

--**¡¡Deja de decir eso!!** –Gritó. Luego, tomó aire tratando de calmarse.- Suponiendo que les crea que Atobe no los mandó¿para qué demonios me quieren?

--Mmh… -Siguió Taki observando a Kamio casi tratando de analizarlo- Sinceramente Gakuto-kun, creo que más bien a Atobe le gusta porque si es así de salvaje cuando está en público, en la cama debe d…

--**¡¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!!** –Nuevamente, las raíces de su rojo cabello se perdían entre el color de su piel.

Jiroh se quejó entre sueños debido al grito, aunque lo único coherente que hizo fue acurrucarse más sobre Hiyoshi. Para sorpresa de todos, el menor castaño lo recibió suavemente entre sus brazos y levantó la vista molesto hacia Kamio.

--Deja de gritar de una buena vez. –Le dijo con voz ronca.

--Es verdad, agradece que no te amordazaran. –Le recordó Gakuto como si Kamio les debiera un gran favor.

--¡¡Eso sería el colmo¡No lo permitiría! –Nuevamente todos se asombraron al notar como Kabaji hacía el gesto de querer hablar pero fue interrumpido por el mismo pelirrojo- ¡Tú nunca hablas, no vengas a hacerlo ahora!

_"Chico rudo…"_ pensó Oshitari mientras se preguntaba en cuál otra oportunidad el Fudomine había sido raptado por el sirviente personal de Atobe _"y está molesto. Mmm… es como una versión muy modificada de Atobe-buchou; el problema entre ambos es grave, entonces"._

--Kamio-kun –Le llamó Oshitari logrando su atención-, en realidad te hemos traído aquí con la firme intensión de convencerte –Aquí Taki tosió algo que sonó a _"obligarte"_- a que hables con Atobe y resuelvan sus problemas de una buena vez.

Que la reacción de Kamio fuera el fruncir el entrecejo aún más no fue para nadie imprevisible. Lo impresionante fue que todavía pudiera profundizar más el gesto. Ohtori pensó, en medio de una sonrisa, que sólo Shishido podía fruncir su rostro a tal punto que te preguntabas cuándo sería su límite.

--Métanse en sus propios asuntos. ¡Yo no haré nada que no quiera hacer!

--Hace tiempo su relación empezó a ser asunto nuestro –Le respondió Shishido con molestia, aparentemente cansado de toda la situación-. Atobe está más insoportable que nunca, y al menos tú puedes ir y venir para sacar tu rabia mientras esquivas a Atobe¡nosotros debemos calárnoslo y aguantarlo hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pueden moverse! –Tomó aire rápidamente- ¡No me importa cuál sea el resultado! Sólo hablen de una buena vez¡por respeto a la poca cordura que nos queda!

Luego de tal arrebato de palabras por parte del chico de la gorra (_con_ gorra, porque se la había quitado a Gakuto en la primera oportunidad que vio), nadie pudo decir una palabra más. No lo creían necesario.

Y justo cuando Kamio abría la boca para hablar, Jiroh levantó la cabeza desde su cómodo asiento y, tan si quiera abriendo un ojo, anunció con voz dormilona.

--El unicornio verde dice que Atobe está muy cerca. –Luego de eso, volvió a dormirse con un su facilidad normal.

Gakuto fue el único que volteó la cabeza hacia la una de las tantas ventanas de la limosina, los demás estaban demasiado trancados en la extrañeza que les generaba el famoso unicornio verde. Kamio lo había oído nombrar algunas veces de Atobe, pero jamás creyó poder oír uno de sus mensajes en vivo y directo.

--¡Allí está! –Gritó Mukahi señalando con su dedito por donde Atobe venía caminando con el entrecejo fruncido con obvio mal humor. Habían vuelto a la Hyoutei en menos tiempo de lo que Oshitari tenía previsto.

Con asombrosa rapidez para alguien sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados, Oshitari Yuushi supo moverse de la manera correcta para empujar a todos los regulares a la parte delantera de su limosina. Ignorando todos los gritos, lanzó hacia delante a Gakuto, luego a Ohtori y después a Shishido a pesar de la resistencia. Aunque creyó que empujar hasta el fondo a Hiyoshi iba a ser un problema, el hecho de que el peso de Jiroh se cortara facilidades de movimiento fue un detalle muy bien recibido por el genio. Taki y Kabaji ya se encontraban justo donde debían estar. Sólo sentía un terrible dolor por el chico pelirrojo de la Fudomine. Pobre. Todos habían caído sobre él y ya no se escuchaban ni sus gritos de auxilio.

Sin perder tiempo pulsó un botón rojo que estaba convenientemente cerca de su mano en el momento justo. Todos los que se habían montados en esa misma limosina en oportunidades anteriores sabía lo que eso significaba: quedarían atrapados en el medio.

--Traten de calmarse –Asombrosamente la perfecta voz de Oshitari se alzó en un grito-. Atobe tiene que entrar aquí, no puedo permitir que los vea, pero aún puede oírlos¡así que cállense!

Si Kamio pudiera ver hacia fuera de la pila de personas que tenía encima (aunque él modestamente sólo pedía poder respirar), hubiese visto un gruesísimo cristal negro picando en dos la gran limosina en la que viajaban. No se podía ver hacia fuera, e indiscutiblemente no se podía ver hacia dentro. Sin embargo, la orden de Oshitari se escuchó perfectamente.

--Uhm. Es un mecanismo de seguridad –Le explicó Gakuto por alguna razón aunque se oía falto de aire-; cuando el padre de Yuushi se puso paranoico lo instaló en la limosina para poderse esconder. Todavía podemos salir por las puertas… -Tosió un poco.

Choutaroh no pudo evitar abrir lo ojos más de lo normal cuando escuchó la grosería más grande que hubiese salido de la boca de su Shishido-senpai en medio de toda la maraña de cuerpos, manos y pies.

--¡¡Para la próxima, avísanos de una manera decente, Oshitari¡Maldito bastardo!

--Por Dios, Shishido, -Le respondió la voz calmada del peliazul- estoy seguro de que si pudieras encontrar tu propia boca ahí dentro serías capaz de controlar tu lenguaje.

--¡Si nos hubieras dicho antes nos hubiéramos podido acomodar más cómodamente! –Le reclamó ahora la voz de Taki.

Detrás del cristal se escuchaba un gran alboroto. El genio sonrió.

--Es que no había tiempo. Además…

--Si llegas a decir lo de la sangre Hyoutei te mataré. –Le advirtió Shishsido.- ¡¿Y por qué coño Atobe no entra?!

Oshitari cruzó la pierna aumentando su sonrisa.

--Estamos haciendo tiempo a que nos alcance.

--Yuushi… -Casi cantó la voz de Gakuto.

--¿Uhmmm?

--Esta noche… _me las vas a pagar._

Oshitari no pudo evitar tragar saliva al escuchar la amenaza.

--Uhm. ¡Aay! Eh… ¡chicos¡Au, demonios¿Alguien puede ver, sentir o escuchar a Kamio-kun?

Ante la pregunta de Ohtori todos se quedaron quietos en el pequeño remolino en el que estaban envueltos. Era un espacio verdaderamente reducido para ocho personas, sin embargo, trataron de no moverse esperando escuchar alguna clase de respuesta de parte del secuestrado pelirrojo.

--Agrh. –Escucharon a duras penas cómo Akira luchaba por un poco de oxígeno.

--Está vivo. –Comentó Hiyoshi de alguna manera.

--Usssssuh. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo internamente que ése era el tono de voz que Kabaji tenía para demostrar su preocupación.

--Huhm. No vayan a matarlo, por favor. –Les recordó la voz de Oshitari desde el otro lado del vidrio- Ah. ¿Nakamura-san? Cruce en ésta esquina y cuando vea a Atobe Keigo póngase cerca.

Todos atrás del vidrio soltaron un quejido colectivo cuando un puño furioso se abrió paso abriendo espacio entre todos los cuerpos.

--¡Aire! –Gritó Kamio reventándole los tímpanos a más de uno sin importancia para él. El dejar de respirar su propio oxígeno hizo a su incomodidad un poco más soportable.- ¡¿Qué demonios les está pasando¡¡Ya sabía que estaban locos, pero jamás creí que _tanto_!! **¡¡Déjenme salir de aquí!!**

--¡No vuelvas a gritar! –Le dijo el casi grito de Gakuto, totalmente harto de sentir sus oídos sufriendo.

--Ahora chicos: cállense. –Mandó el genio peliazul- Ahí viene Atobe.

Kamio tomó más aire del necesario totalmente dispuesto a descargar su rabia defendiendo su derecho de libertad de expresión oral y física, cuando, en el momento más indicado, una fuerte mano cubrió su boca. La palma era cálida, así que al menos no podía decir que lo estaba lastimando.

--Kamio-kun –Le dijo la suave voz de quien lo callaba, era el chico que usaba una cruz plateada en su cadena-, por favor, soy el único que está cerca y en verdad no quiero amordazarte, así que guarda silencio mientras Atobe-san está aquí¿de acuerdo?

--¡Waah! –Dijo la voz del pelirrojo acrobático desde algún punto alejado- ¿Vieron¡Hasta Ohtori tiene sus gotas de sangre Hyoutei!

--Silencio. –Les advirtió por última vez Yuushi antes de bajar ventana de su puerta.

--¡¡Yo no…!! –Pero antes de que Kamio pudiera siquiera levantar la voz, un mínimo de seis pares de manos (muy distintas entre ellas) chocaron de forma poco delicada contra sus labios. Incluso el pié del alguien trataba de callarlo.

--Oe, Atobe –Habló la voz suave de Oshitari desde el otro lado del vidrio-¿qué sucede¿No quieres repetir limosinas?

El capitán sólo frunció el entrecejo luciendo aristocráticamente amargado.

--Ore-sama está buscando a Kabaji; ¿lo has visto?

Durante un momento, Taki temió que el joven chico de segundo respondiera al llamado con un 'Usu', pero, aparentemente, el peso de tanta gente también podía quitarle el aire de los pulmones al gigante.

--Sube y lo buscaremos. –Yuushi trató de suprimir cualquier vestigio de mandato en el tono de su voz y en sus ademanes al abrir la puerta rogando interiormente para que Atobe entrara pronto al automóvil.

Sin resistencia, el buchou de la Hyoutei entró topándose con el vidrio negro que cortaba la limosina en dos; cerró la puerta con los ojos casi brillando con curiosidad.

--¿Y qué escondes ahí atrás? –Preguntó el peligris con duda. No era muy típico ver como el genio del equipo activaba el mecanismo de seguridad de su padre.

Kamio sintió como las manos, y el pié, aumentaban la presión sobre su boca temiendo que hablara. Si tan sólo pudiera moverse un poco…

--No lo sé. –Respondió Yuushi con tono resuelto y ligero- Mi padre no me informó nada al respecto; creo que son documentos y contratos importantes para él. Prefiero respetar su privacidad.

--_Me pregunto porqué, por más que nos movamos, Jiroh siempre está durmiendo en la cima de nosotros. –_Se quejó Gakuto en un susurro que todos oyeron debido al pequeño espacio.

--_¡Auch!_ –Se quejó Shishido bajamente- _Podría tener cuidado el dueño del pié que se me clava en las costillas._

--_Usu._

--_¡Mmmuhm!_ –Como pudo, siendo el colchón de todos, Kamio también se quejó.

--Todos ustedes se fueron muy rápido el día de hoy después de las prácticas. ¿Están planeando algo de nuevo? –Atobe suspiró cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos- Te advierto que no los volveré a usar mi yate si el crucero en el que van se hunde.

Oshitari lo observó ofendido.

--Esos fueron los de la Seigaku.

--Sólo digo que no lo volveré a hacer. –Le aclaró Keigo con una sonrisa.

_--Gekokujyou da._ –Pronunció Hiyoshi por primera vez literalmente. Como pudo se movió a la cima empezando a escalar por entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros y senpais. Necesitaba aire y menos peso. Además, tanto movimiento de parte del amante a Atobe comenzaba a hacerle doler en el hombro izquierdo.

--_¿Eh¿Qué…?_ –Preguntó la voz suavemente dormilona de Jiroh arriba de la pila humana- _¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí¿Uhm¿Por qué estás casi morado Wakashi-kun?_

--_¡Cállate, Jiroh!_ –Le susurró con irritación la voz de Shishido.

--_¿Hmm? Ése al que están matando es el chico de Atobe¿no?_

--Oshitari, vienen ruidos de allí atrás.

--Me parece que son las cajas llenas de documentos que se ruedan con el movimiento del carro. Simple lógica¿no lo crees?

El silencio de Atobe hizo poner más nervioso a Oshitari que alguna respuesta ingeniosa de parte de su buchou.

--_Gracias por dejarme vivir…_ -Dijo Kamio en un hilo de voz luego de que le dejaran respirar, no porque quisiera hablar bajo, sino porque simplemente todavía no tenía suficiente aire.

--_Shishido-senpai… tu gorra se está clavando en mi ojo._

--_Perdona, Choutaroh._

--_Que posición tan comprometedora tienen ustedes dos._ –Se burló Gakuto en medio de una mini sonrisa.

--Oshitari¿tu padre tuvo su etapa de ser paranoico porque sus papeles hablan entre susurros?

Para el horror de los chicos, justo en ése momento el auto que había mantenido un ritmo constante de velocidad decidió detenerse sin ninguna clase de aviso previo, lo que trajo como consecuencia que todo lo que ocupaba un espacio en el interior de la limosina se moviera considerablemente hacia atrás.

Los ocho chicos que ocupaban el menor espacio del automóvil no pudieron evitarse rodarse hasta chocar contra el vidrio polarizado que los protegía de ser visibles, tampoco pudieron evitar dejar salir quejidos discordantes y cortos, sobretodo porque, nuevamente, el pié de alguien había decidido silenciar al de la Fudomine.

Yuushi no pudo más que sentir cómo una gota de frío sudor se resbalaba por su nuca con cautela, aunque jamás cambió su semblante tranquilo.

--Que interesante es limosina de tu padre, Oshitari.

--Y que lo digas.

Luego de varios intentos tratando de reacomodarse, los ocho regulares de distintas escuela encontraron una forma para, al menos, respirar en medio de todo el revoltijo de cuerpos. Nuevamente les hacía falta oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones. Kamio se preguntó si sería una especie de maldición que Atobe, en su furia, le había mandado de manera inconciente.

--_Taki-senpai_ –Advirtieron la voz de Hiyoshi perdida en algún punto, casi en un siseo, un tono de peligrosa advertencia-_, si vuelve a tocarme…_

--_Te mataré a penas salgamos de aquí._ -Completó la voz de un despierto Jiroh, sorprendentemente seria.

--_Vaya,_ -Habló el amenazado-_ miren todo lo que estar aquí dentro nos ha cambiado._

Oshitari procuró parecer casual cuando levantó un pié y le dio una patada en forma de regaño al cristal negro que los separaba. ¿Es que no podían callarse?

--Es un papel muy extraño. –Comentó el peliazul colocando un semblante seguro.

--_Bueno, mírenle el lado positivo a todo esto…_ -Empezó la vocecita de Ohtori debajo de Shishido- _Nunca habíamos estado tan unidos._

--_Ohtori¿ésta es tu cabeza? _–Preguntó Gakuto con la voz débil tocando con la mano libre tratando de reconocer dicha parte del cuerpo de su kouhai.

--_Es la mía._ –Respondió Shishido preguntándose a dónde habría ido a parar su querida gorra azul después de tanto movimiento.- _¡Auch!_ –No pudo evitar soltar cuando la mano de Mukahi lo golpeó en la nuca- _¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ –Preguntó bajamente.

--_Golpear a Ohtori, golpearte a ti… da igual. Me siento mejor de todas formas._

--_Taki-senpai…_ -Volvió a sonar la voz de Hiyoshi peligrosa, aunque Kabaji podía ver perfectamente como tenía las mejillas rojas- _Ya le había advertido que si volvía a tocarme…_

--_¡Esta vez fui yo, Wakashi-kun!_ –Le informó la alegre voz de Jiroh.

Desde su puesto, Atobe escuchó cómo algo parecido a la voz de Hiyoshi dejaba escapar un resoplido. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Atobe no estaba muy seguro de qué hacían todos sus regulares enlatados en la parte segura de la limosina del titular más problemático pero, no obstante, se estaba divirtiendo mucho oyendo sus quejas y comentarios.

_"Diablos¿y ahora qué?"_ se preguntó pensando en Jiroh y Hiyoshi _"¿tendremos una tercera pareja entre los titulares?"_

El simple hecho de pensar en una nueva –esperanzadora, linda y empalagosa- relación amorosa hizo que su entrecejo se torciera perdiendo todo aire de diversión.

¿Parejas¡Jah¿Quién las necesitaba? Las relaciones eran muy complicadas. Necesitaban de tiempo y entregaba. Requerían de cariño y confianza. Hacían que tu estómago se revolvieran del más puro celo y que tus venas conocieran la adrenalina de la posesión. También hacía que tu corazón latiera muchísimo más fuerte de lo normal por cosas ridículamente pequeñas y una sonrisa estúpida adornara tu cara sin saberlo. Y a veces todo eso al mismo tiempo.

¿¿Para qué perder el tiempo en relaciones de pareja?? _¡Jah! _¡¡Lo último que necesitaba en ése momento era a Kamio para hacerlo sentir molesto consigo mismo, con él y con el mundo en general. Por supuesto que no¡O por lo menos jamás lo admitiría en voz alta que justamente esa era su situación!

Tratando de sacar un poco de su frustración, volteó su cuerpo hacia Oshitari proyectando su aura de Atobe-buchou al 100 por ciento de su alcance. Sin embargo, el grito que _no debía –no quería - escuchar_ le borró de la mente la frase que estaba a punto de soltar

--**¡Quítense todos de encima!**

Oshitari cerró los ojos con pesar. Demonios, el plan había marchado tan bien…

Los chicos adentro se lanzaron a aplastar todavía más a Kamio en un intento desesperado por callar sus gritos.

El pelirrojo de la Fudomine no podía estar más molesto. No sólo lo trataban peor que a una muñeca de trapo por la que jugaban dos niñas, sino que, además, lo ignoraban, lo pateaban y le cortaban la respiración. Estaba harto de todos ellos. Estaba harto de la Hyoutei. Estaba harto que ninguno de ahí fuera Atobe.

No soportaba saber que Atobe estaba al otro lado de cristal y un montón de animales no le permitieran hablar con él y decirle lo que se merecía.

Para bien o para mal, Kamio Akira decidió que su deseo de ver y hablar con Atobe era más fuerte que todas las manos que aprisionaban sus labios.

--Detén el auto. –Dijo Atobe levantando sin previo aviso el intercomunicador que llegaba hasta el conductor, quien, por cierto, obedeció la orden.

.-

.-

-------»

--

--

**Fin del capítulo III.**

--

--

_Aclaraciones:_

Espero poder ayudarles con esto n.n: Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto, Shishido, Jiroh y Taki están en **tercer año**; Ohtori, Hiyoshi y Kabaji, en **segundo**. xD No les encanta tener un equipo completo?? –traumada porque no tiene idea ni de cómo se llaman _todos_ los integrantes de la St. Rudolph-.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad al **Bekami**. Sinceramente, lo agradezco mucho.

-

Notas:

Tercer capítulo! n.n Qué les pareció? xD Juro que estoy enamorada de Ohtori –cofcofydeHiyoshicofcof-. Me encantan esos niños! XP Y agregándole a Kamio, pues… -suspiros-. Oh, y ya llegó Atobe; ya no hay vuelta atrás n.n.

_Ejem:_ Admito que tuve que re-editar este capítulo. Por alguna razón, puse una parte muy introspectiva de Atobe y Kamio que me resultó demasiado angst para este punto; sin embargo, esperen introspección en el que viene. Es decir¡se encontrarán! n.nUU Lamento eso. En verdad quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero será necesario¿no creen?

Espero que, en verdad, les haya agradado y no haber decepcionado a nadie. Cómo van las caracterizaciones? o.óU xD ¿Vieron que todos los HyouteiBoys _tienen, de hecho,_ sangre Hyoutei? -Amo las ocurrencias de Gakuto por alguna razón- ¿Les aburrió¿Salió mal? –Crisis-.

Mi e-mail (y MSN) está en el primer capítulo, para el que guste. Waah! Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo!!

¡Inmensas por leer!

¡No te pierdan!

Zelshamada


	4. Histeria

**The Prince of tennis**

"_Reconciliación"_

«-------»

.-

.-

Notas1:

Nuevamente, **lamento horrores la demora**. Cuando empezó la cuenta final para terminar mi semestre, olvidé totalmente que tenía una _vida_ afuera de mi universidad y del metro; me olvidé de todo y, en realidad, no tenía fuerza para escribir/leer algo. Pero, gracias Padre, ya eso terminó. Y pienso esforzarme para que más nunca en mi vida vuelva a tener que someterme a una carrera así.

Pero, pasemos el drama para otro día (xD). Quiero agradecer, **de verdad,** a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario: **Maru BlackSG hell** (Me hiciste sonrojarme al infinito! Claro, agrégame al MSN; será un placer conocerte)**, Clow reed1, Marineneko** (xD Te amo!)**, Taku-chan Aiosami, Zafiro Any, Joha** (Disculpa la tardanza)**, FalseMoon, Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen, Temari** (A mí también me agrada el KamioKirihara, sobretodo por la exploración tan espectacular que hay que hacer de "el lado oscuro" de Kamio. Pero el Bekami es mi pasión! xD Porque _es_ Kamio, sin necesidad de rebuscar)**, Yahg Tao, Lupus moesta** (Yeah. Go, go, St. Rudolph, go!)**, AGUILA FANEL, Misao Kirimachi Surasai** (Nos vemos en el MSN)**, Zaku **y **Lolit**, gracias por todo. Gracias por haber leído, haberse reído (me voy a poner sentimental…), y dejarme un comentario tan lleno de energía! Gracias.

También gracias a los que están leyendo y no tienen tiempo para dejar un comentario! Gracias!

Ok… Ejem. Esto me dará pena pero,…

_Advertencia:_ Posible OOC (¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?). Shounen-ai. _Destiny Pair_ (Bekami)_. Silver Pair. Dirty Pair. HiyoshiJiroh_ (¿¿ZOMG Pair??)

Aquí va.

.-

.-

«-------

.-

.-

**Hyoutei IV: **Histeria

.-

.-

Dejando a Oshitari con la palabra en la boca, Atobe se apeó de la limosina con su elegancia innata la cual, aparentemente, no lo abandonaba aun en sus momentos de gran rabia y frustración. Con los ojos brillando gracias a muchas sensaciones que nunca reconocería como suyas –el nerviosismo, la inseguridad, la frustración, el miedo, el cariño- abrió la puerta de la limosina que daba directamente a la parte segura de la misma.

Adentro se encontró justamente lo que esperaba: un revoltijo Hyoutei con salsa Fudomine. Aparentemente Gakuto estaba diciendo algo pero Atobe le estaba prestando nula atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en otros ojos azules que lo miraban con firmeza a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Ignorando totalmente los gemidos de su equipo, el emperador de la Hyoutei le tendió la mano a Kamio para ayudarlo a salir. Una vez que se aseguró que su pelirrojo tenía ambos pies puestos en el cemento de la acera, volvió a cerrar la puerta de la limosina con toda naturalidad, encerrando los gritos de siete personas. Yuushi fue quien, unos segundos después, volvió a abrirle la puerta a sus compañeros.

.--¿Qué demonios hacías ahí dentro?

Ante la pregunta dicha con el tono patentado que _Ore-sama_ le dirigía cada vez que estaba molesto con él (algo condenadamente frecuente, de hecho), Kamio no pudo evitar volver a ponerse a la defensiva. Vagamente recordó con rabia sus ganas desesperadas de querer resolver las cosas con su pareja.

.--¡No me mires así! Yo no tengo ni puta idea de qué les pasa por la cabeza a tu muy extraño equipo. ¡No soy psíquico¿sabes¡Si lo fuera, hace años te hubiera entendido!

.--¡Ah! –Atobe se cruzó de brazos sin molestarse si quiera en disimular lo sacado de quicio que estaba- Ahora no sabes porqué _estabas_ con todo _mi _equipo en la limosina de _Oshitari._

_Dos semanas mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle al aire todo lo que deseaba gritarle a Akira._

.--¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo¡Yo no tengo idea de cuales son las sucias órdenes que les das a tu tribu! –Kamio entrecerró los ojos mientras que apretaba sus puños lo más que podía; su voz se volvió ronca gracias a tantos gritos- Y ya te había advertido que _odio_ que me obligues a cumplir tus órdenes. ¿Qué¿De nuevo te dio flojera de mezclarte con la plebe para pedirme que habláramos?

_Llevaba dos semanas lanzándole puñetazos a las paredes al imaginarse el semblante perfecto de Atobe en ellas._

Una risa congelante sacudió el pecho del millonario antes de hablar.

.--Lamento decepcionarte, Akira –se encogió de hombros-, pero yo en ningún momento mandé a nadie a buscarte. Te dije que no volvería a hacerlo y en particular también te dije que _yo_ no volvería a buscarte.

_Demostrando verdadero autocontrol –que rayaba en la autodestrucción- las últimas dos semanas._

.--Ya lo sé, _Atobe_ –le respondió Kamio mirándolo con una furia desafiante; sus mejillas habían tomado una tonalidad rojiza gracias a la rabia que lo recorría y ya no notaba lo alto que gritaba-, precisamente por eso quiero que me expliques _por qué_ tu equipo de niños mimados me raptó en medio de un partido de tenis.

_Dos semanas mirando con patética esperanza a su teléfono celular esperando una llamada, un mensaje, un intento._

Oshitari sabía que, según su plan, ése era el momento preciso en el que él mismo explicaba el porqué de las acciones de los regulares, sin embargo, no había que ser un genio, a pesar de que lo fuera, para predecir que interrumpir aquella pelea de titanes sería un error grave para la integridad psicológica y física de cualquiera.

Ya todo el equipo de tenis de la Hyoutei estaba afuera de la limosina mirando el espectáculo con los cuerpos llenos de muy variadas emociones. Por primera vez en su vida, Yuushi cayó en cuenta suspirando, no podía disfrazar con nada su deseo de un final feliz para Atobe. No por ser sólo su buchou, no porque los Oshitari y los Atobe eran familias amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, sino porque _Keigo_ lo necesitaba. Aunque nadie se lo dijera, el peliazul sabía que todos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

.--Ah, jugabas tenis ¿eh? –casi canturreó el chico mayor con los ojos peligrosamente entornados; Kamio no podía creer que estaba viendo nubes de frustración en los ojos del más alto- En las canchas de tenis de calle, me supongo. Cuéntame¿estaba tu amiguito por ahí cuando llegaste o él te invitó a jugar?

_Dos semanas sintiendo sensaciones que sólo había experimentado en pequeñas dosis cuando sus peleas no duraban tanto._

Kamio no se tomó la molestia de ahorrarse un gruñido.

.--¡No sé porqué insistes en ver lo que no existe¡Además! –movió los abrazos en el aire para acentuar la palabra- ¿No que todo era un secreto¡¿Después de cuatro meses juntos le contaste todo a tu equipo?!

_¿Pudiste gritarlo¿Pudiste hacerlo a pesar de todo?_

Gakuto no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de franca sorpresa. ¿¿Cuatro meses¿Atobe y Kamio de la Fudomine llevaban juntos cuatro meses¡¿Y ellos no lo habían notado antes?!

.--Esto es serio. –le susurró Choutaroh en a penas un hilo de voz.

El cerebro de Oshitari no pudo evitar comenzar una cuenta atrás para recordar la fecha exacta del nacimiento de _Keigo-buchou_ y de _Atobe-buchou_. Se sorprendió al notar que ambos tenían alrededor de dos meses de vida; el dato hizo más que caerle como una piedra en el estómago, sino que le llevó a intuir que, seguramente, la relación entre Atobe y Kamio había empezado como algo casual pero con el paso del tiempo pudo haberse transformado en algo más _profundo._

"_Éste chico no es sólo el amante de turno de Atobe… Oh. Todo éste plan fue una estupidez."_

Desde el principio creyó que estaba tratando con un _capricho_ de su buchou, por lo que el plan jamás reflejó una posibilidad de que las cosas no volvieran a la normalidad de una manera u otra; no pensó encontrarse con que los sentimientos entre ambos chicos fueran casi palpables. _Mierda. _Se habían metido en terreno peligroso.

Aunque sabía que el haber reconocido su error no haría correr el tiempo hacia atrás, al menos le dio el impulso para aclararse la garganta y hablar con la voz más suave que pudo; cosa nada difícil, si le preguntaban.

.--Atobe, Kamio-kun –los llamó para impresión de los demás regulares de la Hyoutei-, debemos decirles que _nosotros mismos_ nos hemos enterado de lo obvio entre ustedes, así que…

Pero Atobe lo interrumpió recobrando algo de compostura y cruzándose de brazos.

.--Vaya, me pregunto qué le habrán hecho a Kabaji para que hablara.

El aludido de segundo año no dijo nada, de todas formas no sabía qué podía decir en semejante situación.

.--¡¿Y por qué me secuestraron?! –les gritó el de la Fudomine ya sin las mejillas sonrojadas pero con los ojos igual de flameantes.

.--Queríamos…

.--Me hago una idea de lo que querían así que puedes conservar saliva, Mukahi –Atobe se giró para enfrentar a Kamio antes de volver a hablar-. Pero esto es algo entre él y yo; no debieron meterse. –ambos pelirrojos abrieron la boca para decir algo mas el buchou no les dio oportunidad- Aquí no pienso decir ni una palabra más.

Y sin nada más que agregar, Atobe se asió a su bolso de tenis para luego continuar su camino a pié, en la misma dirección que la limosina pretendía seguir.

Aunque a Shishido le hubiera encantado gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Atobe para impedir que se fuera, cuando notó cómo el rostro de Kamio se contraía al apretar los dientes y fruncir el entrecejo supo que a no le correspondía ser quien le gritara. Luego de unos segundos, Atobe se había alejado unos cuantos metros con pasos firmes y severos –demasiado fuertes y pesados- y todos seguían sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Kamio apretó sus puños hasta el punto de dejar de sentir los nudillos y sólo prestarle atención a la palma lastimada por las uñas; no obstante, no tardó en darle alcance a Atobe a una velocidad increíble para el poco esfuerzo que hizo. Todos esperaban que comenzara otra escena con gritos y amenazas incluidas, así que se asombraron al notar que el Fudomine simplemente se posó a su lado y tomó el mismo ritmo de los pasos de Atobe con facilidad. El capitán por su parte, pareció aceptar la presencia del otro al bajar sólo una pulgada sus cargados hombros. Nada más, nada menos.

Aunque aún era casi palpable la tensión entre ellos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el emperador de la Hyoutei y el más rápido de la Fudomine se habían perdido de su vista luego de cruzar en una esquina sin mirar atrás.

Hiyoshi dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los perdió de vista. Jamás se esperó una escena cargada de más sentimientos de los que podía reconocer. Frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba que tener pareja lucía como una de las cosas más complicadas del mundo. Aparentemente el _gekokujyou_ no servía para esa clase de relaciones. Se hacía la idea de que era mucho menos complicado andar solo por la vida que con una persona con la cual tienes que compartir _todo._

Cuando se empezaba a sentirse casi orgulloso de su conclusión, notó como un peso que comenzaba a ser conocido por su cuerpo se recargaba en su espalda y hombro derecho buscando una posición cómoda. Antes de caer dormido, Jiroh le dedicó una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada. Para su propia sorpresa, esta vez Hiyoshi no se sonrojó aunque no evitó un semblante sorprendido.

No estaba sorprendido de ser el colchón de turno de su senpai, ya se había acostumbrado, sino porque la sensación había dejado de ser incómoda y pasaba a ser agradable.

Todavía no estaba listo para afrontar algunas cosas pero, aparentemente, Jiroh le estaba dando todo el tiempo que necesitaba (como él mismo le dijo una vez justo antes de caer dormido: "El unicornio dice que tienes que pensar").

Al notar el cambio tan drástico de sus pensamientos en tan poco tiempo, Hiyoshi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se agachaba para cargar definitivamente a Jiroh sobre su espalda; tal vez, esos eran los efectos de estar mucho tiempo con Akutagawa-senpai.

.--¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar a Jiroh? Empezaré a quedarme dormido sobre ti de ahora en adelante, Hiyoshi-kun.

El chico de segundo año rodó los ojos volviendo a endurecer el rostro. Taki-senpai era una historia _completamente distinta._

.--¿Y ahora qué haremos, Yuuchi? –preguntó Gakuto en un tono preocupado, algo que no todos habían oído.

El genio suspiró y cerró los ojos con elegancia antes de contestar.

.--Dejarlos en paz –se acomodó los lentes con la mano derecha-. Ya los pusimos juntos, eso era lo que queríamos, que hablaran y resolvieran sus diferencias.

.--No han resuelto sus diferencias. –puntualizó Shishido en una voz amargada.

.--Pero están más cerca de hacerlo. –el peliazul abrió los ojos para observar seriamente a todos los regulares- Algo me dice que debemos prepararnos para un gran cambio.

.--Uhm… ¿un cambio bueno o malo? –se aventuró a preguntar Ohtori dando un pequeño paso al frente.

.--Ya veremos. –fue la no muy alentadora respuesta.

Gakuto se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose bastante frustrado. Diablos, él jamás quiso entorpecer más las cosas ¡El plan lo habían hecho pensando en el bien general! Y se habían llevado la sorpresa de enredarse en una pelea aparentemente seria. Atobe se notaba molesto con todos ellos; si ya antes estaba insoportable, cómo estaría mañana ¿en una versión mejorada de _Atobe-buchou_? Oh bueno, se dijo con pesar, el cabello crece…

De repente, recordó a la persona que seguramente estaría más afectada. Sus ojos buscaron a Kabaji con rapidez pero se sorprendió al notar en él el mismo semblante tranquilo y atemorizante de siempre.

.--¿Ne, Kabaji? –le dijo acercándose a él y palmeándole el hombro con algo parecido a la compasión- Oye, si mañana Atobe se pone más insoportable, no dudes en llamarnos, seguramente te podremos ayudar con algo.

.--Usu. –le respondió la voz más apagada que había escuchado antes de la boca de su kouhai. Vaya, así que esa era su forma se expresar tristeza. La misma que todos parecían estar sintiendo.

Taki pateó una piedra en ése momento captando la atención de todos. Chasqueó la lengua una vez.

.--Mañana será un largo día. –viró sus ojos al cielo dando la impresión de estar repensando su comentario- Los días del _resto de nuestras vidas_ serán largos y duros.

.--Gekokujyou.

.--¡Por eso me encantas, Hiyoshi-kun! Por ése espíritu tan optimista que tienes. –Taki le sonrió ampliamente llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Un segundo más tarde se escuchó otro suspiro de Oshitari.

.--Suban a la limosina –les dijo con su voz suave y seductora aunque el tono llevaba tintes tristes con él-. Los llevaré a casa.

Sin decir muchas palabras todos acataron la orden sin problemas, excepto por Ohtori quien se quedó estático en su lugar aún después de que los demás regulares estuvieran dentro de la limosina. No podía evitar sentirte tocado por toda la situación. Shishido y él habían tenido algunas peleas dentro de su relación; nada que no hubieran aprendido a resolver. La pelea de Atobe con Kamio, por otra parte, parecía fuerte para ambos, como si estuvieran montados en un barco a la deriva en medio de una tormenta.

"_Buena metáfora."_ Se felicitó sin gracia.

Fue el mismo Shishido quien lo sacó de su adormecimiento cuando le gritó que se apresurara. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar ciertas notas de preocupación en la voz de su malhumorado senpai. Suspirando bajamente empezó su corto camino hacia el vehículo, sin embargo, notó como una gran masa de coloridas figuras se acercaban a él corriendo y no pudo evitar levantar la vista hasta toparse con unos ojos violetas que le observaban con sorpresa.

"_Mierda."_ Pensó cuando reconoció la rabia reflejada en los ojos de Momoshiro Takeshi. Y es que el chico no venía solo, claro que no, se había traído consigo prácticamente a la mitad los regulares de la Seigaku; si su memoria no fallaba, sólo faltaban Kaidoh Kaoru, el capitán y el chico prodigio de primer año.

.--¡Él fue quien se llevó a Kamio! –le acusó el de segundo año de la escuela rival.

.--Ohtori Choutaroh. –cuando Inui pronunció su nombre no supo si fue como saludo o a modo delator, de cualquier manera, al reconocer el tono tan serio con a penas tintes de diversión no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de miedo en su espalda.

Aunque les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, su cerebro –y nuevos gritos de Shishido- le recordó que la limosina todavía estaba esperándolo. Bien, ése sería su modo de escape, después de todo, los chichos de la Seigaku, que se acercaban amenazadoramente, no sabían _donde_ se encontraba Kamio, nadie lo sabía de hecho, así que no podían interrumpirle su charla con Atobe-san.

En ese momento, sin embargo, un grito los alertó de sobre manera. Ohtori giró rápidamente su cuerpo topándose con el de Fuji Yuuta señalando la dirección que su buchou y Kamio habían tomado. ¡¿En qué momento los había visto?!

.--¡Kamio se fue por aquí¡Apresúrense!

Por otra parte, los regulares de la Hyoutei observaban con el entrecejo fruncido cómo Ohtori tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para entrar en la limosina. Para ellos fue una gran sorpresa observar cómo el semblante del alegre chico de segundo año pasaba por una serie de transformaciones entre el nerviosismo y el asombro. Antes de que Shishido pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, Choutaroh se volteó hacia ellos y les gritó con voz clara.

.--¡Quieren detener a Atobe-san!

Ninguno pudo reaccionar rápidamente ante la frase, ni tuvieron porqué hacerlo. Ohtori cerró la puerta del auto con fuerza para después lanzarse una carrera calle arriba. Para más asombro, atrás de él, pasaron corriendo con pasos firmes y rápidos los de la Seigaku.

.--¡¿Qué coñ…?!

.--¡Nakamura-san! –Oshitari apretó el botón indicado para hablar con su conductor- ¡Impida que esos chicos lleguen a la esquina!

El unicornio verde de Jiroh le proporcionó a su dueño, medio adormilado, la imagen del pobre Nakamura-san ante la orden de su amo. "_Pobre, pobre, Nakamura-san… necesitará un psicólogo pronto…"_ se dijo Akutagawa con pesar. Sin embargo, sintió como la limosina arrancaba a gran velocidad dispuesta a cumplir la orden. Sonrió todo lo que podía al sentir las manos de Hiyoshi aferradas a sus hombros buscando protegerlo de rodar por el suelo.

Gakuto observó con la boca abierta cómo la limosina hacía una pirueta digna de Fórmula 1 y lograba subirse a la acera convirtiéndose en la barrera perfecta entre Ohtori, que continuaba corriendo, y los chicos de la Seigaku.

Kabaji fue el primero en reaccionar abriendo la puerta con rapidez. Sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo tras su compañero de año, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en toda esa gente arruinando el momento más importante que Atobe-sama tenía para arreglar nuevamente su relación. _No lo permitiría_.

Los demás regulares no se quedaron atrás, abandonaron la limosina con paso apresurado y sin pensarlo dos veces; cada quien buscando y encontrando su velocidad adecuada, todos dispuestos a formar una cadena humana en contra de todos aquellos que quisieran ir tras Kamio.

.--¡Miren ahí! –Gritó Gakuto, delante de todos, señalando otro grupo de gente que se les acercaba en distintas direcciones- ¿Qué no es la Yamabuki?

Shishido casi suelta la mejor grosería que tenía si no hubiera sido porque la suave y cantarina voz del chico ese que parecía gato de la Seigaku se dejó escuchar:

.--¡Oi, oi¡Toma, Taka-san¡Hay que rescatar a Kamio-kun!

Para sorpresa de todos, ésta vez la grosería salió bajamente de los labios de Oshitari. ¿Por qué? De todos los seres raros que había entre los equipos¿por qué la Seigaku tuvo que traerse al suyo?

.--¿Eiji, y para qué una raqu---? **GREAT-O!!!!** Moeruze BURNING!!!!!

Yuushi supo reconocer todos los ruidos que desesperadamente quería dejar atrás: Kawamura _saltando_ hasta la limosina de su padre, Kawamura caminando _sobre_ la limosina de su padre, Kawamura saltando _desde_ la limosina de su padre, Kawamura corriendo atrás de ellos siendo el cazador perfecto. ¿Por qué, de todos los seres raros que poseía la Seigaku en su repertorio, tenían que mandar justamente al que podía hundir todo el capó de la limosina de su padre?

Taki, no obstante, no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a los pobres diablos que tenían pisándoles los talones, por el contrario, su mirada estaba fija en los cuatro puntos verdes que esperaban impacientes su luz de paso en el semáforo del frente. El chico pelinaranja que habían atacado en las canchas de tenis se veía realmente molesto. Que miedo.

.--¡¡Atrápenlos!! –bueno, se dijo con pesar, la voz de Momoshiro tampoco se oía feliz ni nada por el estilo.

.--¡Choutaroh! –gritó Ryou advirtiendo a todos lo que tenían en frente. Tal vez, pensó Gakuto haciendo una mueca, no fue para advertirles a ellos, sino al mismo Ohtori que iban a llegar hasta él. De hecho, pudo haber jurado que el nombre de su kouhai estuvo seguido de un mensaje subliminal que le decía: "si no te arreglas en este momento, prometo llegar hasta ustedes y romperle la cara al que sea que tengas ahí".

Y no era para menos, Mukahi sonrió por fin viéndole el lado divertido a toda la situación. Ohtori tenía al Fuji de la St. Rudolph en el suelo, acorralado con su propio cuerpo y moviéndose con gran rapidez buscando esquivar los golpes del castaño.

.--¡Por favor, Yuuta-kun¡Entiende!

.--¡¡¡Aaahhh¡Suéltame!

.--¡Sí, suéltalo!

.--¡P-pero, Shishido-senpai…!

.--¡¡Tenemos muchos por los que preocuparnos ahora!!

.--¡Locos!

Para cuando Shishido pasó por su pareja, Ohtori casi se sintió cargado. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseían sus brazos –que, modestia aparte, sabía que no era despreciable- tomó a Choutaroh por la chaqueta del equipo y lo levantó hasta posarlo a su lado, dándole un empuje extra para seguir la carrera.

.--¡Muchos más se han unido!

Hiyoshi no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo, a pesar de ir corriendo vigilando que la adrenalina de la emoción siguiera en el sistema nervioso de Jiroh. ¿¿Todos esos animales de circo estaban ahí para rescatar al pelirrojo de la Fudomine –y golpearlos a ellos en el proceso-¿Tanto había sido el revuelto?

.--¡¡Vi que se fueron por aquí, dane¡¡Apresúrense, dane!!

No sólo Taki frunció el entrecejo al observar como _otro _titular de la St. Rudolph marcaba el camino, haciendo el papel de migajas de pan, hacia su buchou y el pelirrojo flacuchento.

.--¡Él es el próximo! –Gritó.

.--RUNNING FOR LIFE!!!!

.--¡Kawamura-san, bájame!

Jiroh, por simple curiosidad volteó su cabeza hacia el gran hombre en llamas que venía persiguiéndolos. Venía cargando al pobre niño (que se parecía mucho al genial-genial-genial tensai de la Seigaku) que Ohtori tenía acorralado en el suelo hace unos momentos. Oshitari y Makahi, por su parte, observaron cómo la luz verde premiaba a los de la Yamabuki permitiéndoles pasar hasta donde estaban ellos. Hiyoshi se preguntó cuántos más de la St. Rudolph faltaban por ser encontrados marcando el camino y Taki volteó la cabeza por primera vez y supo inmediatamente que los de la Seigaku tenían un muy buen entrenamiento para carreras.

Kabaji, por su lado, seguía mirando silenciosamente al chico de la St. Rudolph que gritaba "Por aquí, dane. Por aquí". Notó que sus compañeros de corrida eran la mejor pareja de dobles de la Hyoutei.

.--Shishido-senpai –Dijo lo más bajo que podía, tratando de seguir respirando correctamente-¿todavía tiene las cintas de Mukahi-senpai?

Si el de tercer año se sorprendió, su semblante se saltó ese ámbito y pasó a ser uno de concentración debido a que todas las ligas para el cabello que Gakuto le prestaba buscando suplantar su gorra se habían hecho un gran enredo en el bolsillo de su pantalón; además, no podía bajar su ritmo de carrera. Para cuando pudo tomar una fuerte y fina liga entre sus dedos, sacó todo el paquete de golpe.

.--¡Toma! –Le gritó a su kouhai pasándoselas.

Lo que vino a continuación, tanto Ohtori como Shishido no podrán olvidarlo jamás. Kabaji, con demasiada rapidez para no haberlo hecho antes, tomó la única cinta que no se veía tan enredada, y empezó a girarla a la gran velocidad en su dedo. "Como un garrote" pensó Choutaroh. Y se dio la razón, al ver cómo su compañero, luego de tiempo girándola, la lanzaba al frente con mucha fuerza, apuntando a los pies del aún soplón Yanagizawa. Shishido se sorprendió al notar que, de hecho, el plan había dado resultado; el de la St. Rudolph había caído al suelo como si de un pato enredado en una red se tratara.

.--¡¡Corran por ellos, dane¡¡Me han dado, dane¡¡Corran hasta Atsushi!!

Al oír a Yanagizawa, Hiyoshi cerró los ojos. Entonces los de la St. Rudolph sí marcaban el camino.

.--¡¡Sepárense!! –Gritó Oshitari doblando a la derecha sorpresivamente, tomando la mano de Gakuto- ¡¡Secuestren a los de la St. Rudolph, no permitan que lleguen!!

_.--¡Choutaroh!_

_.--¡Jiroh-senpai!_

_.--¡¡Hiyoshi-kun!!_

_.--¡Kabaji, teclea a los de la St. Rudolph!_

.--¡Se escapan, dane¡Van a detenernos¡Alguien adviértale a Mizuki!

.--¡¡NO LO HARÁN!! C'MON, BABY!!!

.--¡Yo le diré a Mizuki-san!

.--Necesitamos aumentar nuestra velocidad un 30 por ciento. Ya saben cómo todos deben dividirse¿no?

.--¡Hai¡Hoi, hoi¡Oishi, ya sabes qué hacer!

.--¡¡Atrapen a los que se llevaron a Ritmo-kun!!

_.--¡No permitan que lleguen a Atobe!_

Y así, en medio de las calles de Tokio, con millones de espectadores observando cómo una cantidad inimaginable de chicos con uniforme corrían en distintas direcciones, la histeria se desató.

.-

.-

.-------»

--

--

**Fin del capítulo IV.**

--

--

_Aclaraciones:_

La gente cambia con ataques de histeria serios. Obviamente, aquí es una exageración, pero "mucha adrenalina corriendo por las venas de los Hoyutei-boys" me parece un título muy largo. Estoy muy nerviosa. Sé que modifiqué algunas personalidades, pero quise hacerlo, incluso, dentro de ciertos parámetros. ¿Lo logré? oóU

Mucha gente me ha comentado que prefieren el _AtobeJiroh_, pero que les empieza a no desagradar el Bekami y el HiyoshiJiroh. **Gracias** por la oportunidad. (Si pudiera mandar un mensaje subliminal, seria: "Escriban Bekamis… Escriban Bekamis… Escriban Bekamis… Escr-etc…).

-

_Notas:_

Cuarto capítulo¿Qué les pareció? Llegaron las demás escuelas a causar revuelto. xD _Por supuesto_ que las iba a incluir; y claro que la histeria también se desatará en ellos. Ah, y para los que me conocen: _claro que Inui y Mizuki tendrán más diálogos, dane._ (XD)

Bueno, el momento Bekami pasó muy rápido, pero ya vendrá el capítulo dónde se defina (Creo que es el próximo, incluso…). Sucede que… ¿han notado que este fic se enfoca más en los chicos Hyoutei que en el mismo Bekami? Jajaja! Gomen! Ya me meteré con Kamio. Espero que la idiota introspección que dejé no haya sido horrible .----. Lo admito, me pongo nerviosa con nada.

Bien! Este fue! Ojalá les haya gustado. Lamento si no se rieron… ehrm… ¡Me esforzaré más para la próxima! De verdad, espero que les gustara! xD

Mi MSN/imal está donde siempre.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
